This invention relates to novel bicyclic amines, to processes for preparing them, to insecticidal compositions comprising and to methods of combatting and controlling insect pests therewith.
The invention provides compounds of formula (I) wherein R1 represents a group of formula (A) where each of W, X, Y and Z and Z represents either a group CR or the nitrogen atom, provided that not more than two of W, X, Y and Z represent the nitrogen atom and where each R present is independently selected from hydrogen and halogen atoms and cyano, amino, hydrazino, acylamino, hydroxy, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkoxyalkenyl, alkynyl, carboxylic acyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aryl and heterocyclyl groups, said groups comprising up to 6 carbon atoms, and wherein R2 represents hydrogen or cyano or a group selected from alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, heteroarylalkyl, alkenyl, aralkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkanesulfonyl, arenesulfonyl, alkanyloxycarbonyl, aralkyloxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylalkyl, carbamyl or dithiocarboxyl groups, said groups comprising from 1 to 15 carbon atoms, said groups being optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from, halogen, cyano, carboxyl, carboxylic acyl, carbamyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxy, alkylenedioxy, hydroxy, nitro, haloalkyl, alkyl, amino, acylamino, imidate and phosphonato groups; and acid addition salts and quaternary ammonium salts and N-oxides derived therefrom. R1 is preferably a halo-substituted phenyl, pyridyl or diazinyl group.
In a preferred aspect invention provides compounds of formula (I) where R1 represents an optionally halogen substituted phenyl group or an optionally halogen substituted pyridyl, pyridazinyl or pyrazinyl group and R2 represents hydrogen or a C1-6 alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, phenyl, benzyl, pyridylmethyl, thienylmethyl, thiazolylmethyl group which may be optionally substituted with one or more allyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, cyano, optionally substituted alkane sulphonyl groups or halogen atoms; and acid addition salts thereof.
One particularly preferred group of compounds are those wherein R1 represents an optionally halogen substituted phenyl or pyridyl group and R2 represents a alkyl group containing up to 4 carbon atoms which may optionally be substituted with one or more halogen atoms.
An especially preferred group of compounds are those wherein R1 represents a 5-halopyrid-3-yl group and R2 represents hydrogen or a haloalkyl, haloalkenyl or halobenzyl group.
Specific compounds of formula I according to the invention include those set out in Table I below in which the groups represented by R1 and R2 are given for each compound, together with the melting point (xc2x0 C.) or an indication of the physical state of the compound.
It will be appreciated that the bicyclic amine compounds of formula I are capable of existing in more than one isomeric form since the groups R1 and R2 may be positioned in either an exo or endo relationship, and the present invention embraces within its scope both exo and endo forms and mixtures thereof and also any further isomeric variants arising from cis and trans substitution patterns or chiral centres present in either of R1 or R2. Suitable acid addition salts include those with an inorganic acid such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, nitric and phosphoric acids, or an organic carboxylic acid such as oxalic, tartaric, lactic, butyric, toluic, hexanoic and phthalic acids, or sulphonic acids such as methane, benzene and toluene sulphonic acids. Examples of salts of compound 72 (Table I) some less common acids are given in Table IA.
The preparation of the compounds of formula (I) may be accomplished by use of one or more of the following synthetic techniques described below and further illustrated in the Examples.
The compounds of general formula (I) can be prepared from compounds of general formula (II) by treating them with a suitable base, such as potassium carbonate, in the presence of compound of formula R2 where L is a suitable leaving group such as a halide or triflate.
Alternatively, compounds of general formula (I) can be prepared from compounds of general formula (II) by reductive amination with an aldehyde (R3CHO; where R3CH2xe2x95x90R2) in the presence of a suitable reducing agent such as formic acid.
Compounds of general formula (II) can be prepared by demethylating compound of general formula (III) by, for instance, treating them first with a chloroformate ester (such as vinyl chloroformate) to produce a carbamate, followed by acid hydrolysis.
Compounds of general formula (III) can be prepared by treating 3-cyano-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane (IV) first with a suitable base, such as lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), followed by reaction with an aryl or heteroaryl halide (R1Hal).
3-Cyano-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane (IV) can be prepared by treating tropinone (V) with tosylmethyl isocyanide in the presence of a suitable base, such as potassium ethoxide. As an alternative 3-cyano-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane (IV) can be prepared from tropine (XII) by treatment with thionyl chloride to give alternative 3-chloro-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane (XIII) followed by treatment with cyanide as described in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1958 80, 4677.
As an alternative, compounds of general formula (I) can be prepared from compounds of general formula (VI) by treatment with a suitable base, such as lithium diisopropylamide (LDA), followed by reaction with an aryl or heteroaryl halide (R1Hal).
Compounds of general formula (VI) can be prepared from 3-cyano-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane (VII) by treatment with a suitable base, such as potassium carbonate, in the presence of an alkyl halide (R2Hal).
3-Cyano-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane (VII) can be prepared by demethylating 3-cyano-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane (IV) by, for instance, treatment first with a chloroformate ester (such as vinyl chloroformate) to produce a carbamate, followed by acid hydrolysis.
As a further alternative, compounds of general formula (VI) can be prepared by treating compounds of general formula (VIII) with tosylmethyl isocyanide in the presence of a suitable base, such as potassium ethoxide.
Compounds of general formula (VIII) can be prepared by the Robinson tropinone synthesis, see, for instance, J. Chem. Soc., 1917, 111, 762. As an alternative compounds of general formula (VIII) can be prepared from cyclohepta-2,6-dienone (XI) by reaction with an amine (R2NH2) as described in, for instance, Tetrahedron, 1973, 155, Bull, Chem, Chem, Soc, Jpn., 1971, 44, 1708 and J. Org. Chem., 1971, 36, 1718.
As yet a further alternative, compounds of general formula (I) can be prepared by treatment of a compound of general formula (XI) with an aryl- or heteroaryl-acetonitrile of general formula (X) in the presence of a suitable base, such as sodium hydride, as described in J. Med. Chem., 1975, 18, 496.
The compounds of general formula (VI) (except those where R2 represents methyl, benzyl or trichloroethyl are believed not to have been previously described. Accordingly in a further aspect the invention provides compounds of formula (VI) wherein R2 has any of the meanings given hereinabove except that R2 cannot be methyl, benzyl or trichloroethyl.
In a further aspect the invention provides a method of combating insect and like pests at a locus by applying to the locus or the pests an insecticidally-effective amount of an insecticidal composition comprising the compounds of Formula I or an acid addition salt thereof.
The compounds of Formula I and acid addition salts thereof may be used to combat and control infestations of insect pests such as Lepidoptera, Diptera, Homoptera and Coleoptera (including Diabrotica i.e. corn rootworms) and also other invertebrate pests, for example, acarine pests. The insect and acarine pests which may be combated and controlled by the use of the invention compounds include those pests associated with agriculture (which term includes the growing of crops for food and fibre products), horticulture and animal husbandry, forestry, the storage of products of vegetable origin, such as fruit, grain and timber, and also those pests associated with the transmission of diseases of man and animals. Examples of insect and acarine pest species which may be controlled by the compounds of Formula I include:
Myzus persicae (aphid), Aphis gossypii (aphid), Aphis fabae (aphid), Aedes aegypti (mosquito), Anopheles spp. (mosquitos), Culex spp. (mosquitos), Dysdercus fasciatus (capsid), Musca domestica (housefly), Pieris brassicae (white butterfly), Plutella xylostella (diamond back moth), Phaedon cochleariae (mustard beetle), Aonidiella spp. (scale insects), Trialeurodes spp. (white flies), Bemisia tabaci (white fly), Blattella germanica (cockroach), Periplaneta americana (cockroach), Blatta orientalis (cockroach) Spodoptera littoralis (cotton leafworm), Heliothis virescens (tobacco budworm) Chortiocetes terminifera (locust), Diabrotica spp. (rootworms), Agrotis spp. (cutworms), Chilo partellus (maize stem borer), Nilaparvata lugens (planthopper), Nephotettix cincticeps (leafhopper), Panonychus ulmi (European red mite), Panonychus citri (citrus red mite), Tetranychus urticae (two-spotted spider mite), Tetranychus cinnabarinus (carmine spider mite), Phyllcoptruta oleivora (citrus rust mite), Polyphagotarsonemus latus (broad mite) and Brevipalpus spp. (mites).
In order to apply the compounds of Formula I to the locus of the nematode, insect or acarid pest, or to a plant susceptible to attack by the nematode, insect or acarid pest, the compound is usually formulated into a composition which includes in addition to the the compounds of Formula I suitable inert diluent or carrier materials, and/or surface active agents. The amount of composition generally applied for the control of nematode pests gives a rate of active ingredient from 0.01 to 10 kg per hectare, preferably from 0.1 to 6 kg per hectare.
The compositions can be applied to the soil, plant or seed, to the locus of the pests, or to the habitat of the pests, in the form of dusting powders, wettable powders, granules (slow or fast release), emulsion or suspension concentrates, liquid solutions, emulsions, seed dressings, fogging/smoke formulations or controlled release compositions, such as microencapsulated granules or suspensions.
Dusting powders are formulated by mixing the active ingredient with one or more finely divided solid carriers and/or diluents, for example natural clays, kaolin, pyrophyllite, bentonite, alumina, montmorillonite, kieselguhr, chalk, diatomaceous earths, calcium phosphates, calcium and magnesium carbonates, sulphur, lime, flours, talc and other organic and inorganic solid carriers.
Granules are formed either by absorbing the active ingredient in a porous granular material for example pumice, attapulgite clays, fuller""s earth, kieselguhr, diatomaceous earths, ground corn cobs, and the like, or on to hard core materials such as sands, silicates, mineral carbonates, sulphates, phosphates, or the like. Agents which are commonly used to aid in impregnation, binding or coating the solid carriers include aliphatic and aromatic petroleum solvents, alcohols, polyvinyl acetates, polyvinyl alcohols, ethers, ketones, esters, dextrins, sugars and vegetable oils. with the active ingredient. Other additives may also be included, such as emulsifying agents, wetting agents or dispersing agents.
Microencapsulated formulations (microcapsule suspensions CS) or other controlled release formulations may also be used, particularly for slow release over a period of time, and for seed treatment.
Alternatively the compositions may be in the form of liquid preparations to be used as dips, irrigation additives or sprays, which are generally aqueous dispersions or emulsions of the active ingredient in the presence of one or more known wetting agents, dispersing agents or emulsifying agents (surface active agents). The compositions which are to be used in the form of aqueous dispersions or emulsions are generally supplied in the form of an emulsifiable concentrate (EC) or a suspension concentrate (SC) containing a high proportion of the active ingredient or ingredients. An EC is a homogeneous liquid composition, usually containing the active ingredient dissolved in a substantially non-volatile organic solvent. An SC is a fine particle size dispersion of solid active ingredient in water. To apply the concentrates they are diluted in water and are usually applied by means of a spray to the area to be treated.
Suitable liquid solvents for ECs include methyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone, xylenes, toluene, chlorobenzene, paraffins, kerosene, white oil, alcohols, (for example, butanol), methylnaphthalene, trimethylbenzene, trichloroethylene, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone and tetrahydrofurfuryl alcohol (THFA).
Wetting agents, dispersing agents and emulsifying agents may be of the cationic, anionic or non-ionic type. Suitable agents of the cationic type include, for example, quaternary ammonium compounds, for example cetyltrimethyl ammonium bromide. Suitable agents of the anionic type include, for example, soaps, salts of aliphatic monoesters of sulphuric acid, for example sodium lauryl sulphate, salts of sulphonated aromatic compounds, for example sodium dodecylbenzenesulphonate, sodium, calcium or ammonium lignosulphonate, or butylnaphthalene sulphonate, and a mixture of the sodium salts of diisopropyl- and triisopropylnaphthalene sulphonates. Suitable agents of the non-ionic type include, for example, the condensation products of ethylene oxide with fatty alcohols such as oleyl alcohol or cetyl alcohol, or with alkyl phenols such as octyl phenol, nonyl phenol and octyl cresol. Other non-ionic agents are the partial esters derived from long chain fatty acids and hexitol anhydrides, the condensation products of the said partial esters with ethylene oxide, and the lecithins.
These concentrates are often required to withstand storage for prolonged periods and after such storage, to be capable of dilution with water to form aqueous preparations which remain homogeneous for a sufficient time to enable them to be applied by conventional spray equipment. The concentrates may contain 10-85% by weight of the active ingredient or ingredients. When diluted to form aqueous preparations such preparations may contain varying amounts of the active ingredient depending upon the purpose for which they are to be used.
The compounds of Formula I may also be formulated as powders (dry seed treatment DS or water dispersible powder WS) or liquids (flowable concentrate FS, liquid seed treatment LS, or microcapsule suspension CS) for use in seed treatments.
In use the compositions are applied to the insect pests, to the locus of the pests, to the habitat of the pests, or to growing plants liable to infestation by the pests, by any of the known means of applying pesticidal compositions, for example, by dusting, spraying, or incorporation of granules.
The compound of Formula I may be the sole active ingredient of the composition or they may be admixed with one or more additional active ingredients such as insecticides, synergists, herbicides, fungicides or plant growth regulators where appropriate. Suitable additional active ingredients for inclusion in admixture with a compound of Formula I may be compounds which will broaden the spectrum of activity of the compositions of the invention or increase their persistence in the location of the pest. They may synergise the activity of the compound of Formula I or complement the activity for example by increasing the speed of effect or overcoming repellency. Additionally multi-component mixtures of this type may help to overcome or prevent the development of resistance to individual components. The particular additional active ingredient included will depend upon the intended utility of the mixture and the type of complementary action required. Examples of suitable insecticides include the following:
a) Pyrethroids such as permethrin, esfenvalerate, deltamethrin, cyhalothrin in particular lambda-cyhalothrin, biphenthrin, fenpropathrin, cyfluthrin, tefluthrin, fish safe pyrethroids for example ethofenprox, natural pyrethrin, tetramethrin, s-bioallethrin, fenfluthrin, prallethrin and 5-benzyl-3-furylmethyl-(E)-(1R,3S)-2,2dimethyl-3-(2-oxothiolan-3-ylidenemethyl) cyclopropane carboxylate;
b) Organophosphates such as profenofos, sulprofos, methyl parathion, azinphos-methyl, demeton-s-methyl, heptenophos, thiometon, fenamiphos, monocrotophos, profenophos, triazophos, methamidophos, dimethoate, phosphamidon, malathion, chloropyrifos, phosalone, terbufos, fensulfothion, fonofos, phorate, phoxim, pyrimiphos-methyl, pyrimiphos-ethyl, fenitrothion or diazinon;
c) Carbamates (including aryl carbamates) such as pirimicarb, cloethocarb, carbofuran, furathiocarb, ethiofencarb, aldicarb, thiofurox, carbosulfan, bendiocarb, fenobucarb, propoxur or oxamyl;
d) Benzoyl ureas such as triflumuron, or chlorfluazuron;
e) Organic tin compounds such as cyhexatin, fenbutatin oxide, azocyclotin;
f) Macrolides such as avermectins or milbemycins, for example such as abamectin, ivermectin, and milbemycin;
g) Hormones and pheromones;
h) Organochlorine compounds such as benzene hexachloride, DDT, chlordane or dieldrin;
i) Amidines, such as chlordimeform or amitraz;
j) Fumigant agents;
k) Imidacloprid.
In addition to the major chemical classes of insecticide listed above, other insecticides having particular targets may be employed in the mixture if appropriate for the intended utility of the mixture. For instance selective insecticides for particular crops, for example stemborer specific insecticides for use in rice such as cartap or buprofezin can be employed. Alternatively insecticides specific for particular insect species/stages for example ovo-larvicides such as chlofentezine, flubenzimine, hexythiazox and tetradifon, motilicides such as dicofol or propargite, acaricides such as bromopropylate, chlorobenzilate, or growth regulators such as hydramethylron, cyromazine, methoprene, chlorofluazuron and diflubenzuron may also be included in the compositions.
Examples of suitable synergists for use in the compositions include piperonyl butoxide, sesamax, safroxan and dodecyl imidazole.
Suitable herbicides, fungicides and plant-growth regulators for inclusion in the compositions will depend upon the intended target and the effect required.
An example of a rice selective herbicide which can be included is propanil, an example of a plant growth regulator for use in cotton is xe2x80x9cPixxe2x80x9d, and examples of fungicides for use in rice include blasticides such as blasticidin-S. The ratio of the compounds of Formula I to the other active ingredient in the composition will depend upon a number of factors including type of target, effect required from the mixture etc. However in general, the additional active ingredient of the composition will be applied at about the rate as it is usually employed, or at a slightly lower rate if synergism occurs.
The invention is illustrated by the following examples. Examples 1 to 86 illustrate the preparation of a range of compounds of formula (I).
Examples 87-104 illustrate formulations suitable for the application of the the compounds of Formula I according to the invention. The following ingredients are referred to by their Registered Trade Marks and have the composition as shown below.